La justice est aveugle mais loyal
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: "Si les choses doivent changer, j'en serai le maître, si la loi n'est pas là j'en serai le justicier" Un Robin des Bois des temps modernes luttant contre la tyrannies des plus grands. LuluSuza Nouveau Chapitre premier
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà je me lance dans une toute nouvelle expérience assez spéciale, mais qui je l'espère sera bien mieux que mon autre fanfiction, que je tiens à dire n'est pas finit, à quoi bon l'épilogue de fin ne m'inspire pas, vous imaginez ma tristesse en devant conclure une histoire d'amour traînée sur presque 2 ans? Bref celle ci est un AU mais les faits sont assez ressemblants à l'histoire originale.**

**Bref quelques trucs qu'il faut savoir: Lelouch et Suzaku sont déjà en couple (Voilà ça en fait fuir plus d'un!) Suzaku est venu vivre chez Lelouch en Amérique. Il n'y a pas d'empire Britannia mais des nobles, les Britannia sont des bourgeois très quant à lui est fils d'un député au japon, il est partit en Amérique pour devenir un volontaire au sein de l'armée.**

**Renard vient de l'animal dans le dessin animé dans robin des bois.**

**C'est à peu près tout o/ Je suis désolé de vous caser ça comme ça mais disons qu'il mettait difficile de vous introduire ça dans l'histoire. En bref dites moi ce que vous en pensez? Si erreur il y a des efforts et des changements je ferrais.**

**Un grand merci à Sensei Felcie( u/2614261/) qui s'est battu et a corrigé mes fautes de cohérences x)!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

La voiture noire des forces de l'ordre déboula sur la route nationale roulant à plus de cent vingt kilomètres heures, elle dépassa la lignée de voiture devant elle, grilla les feux de la circulation, accéléra lorsqu'une ligne droite se présentait face à elle. Devant le véhicule, à quelques mètres, une moto immense tenta de les semer. Les phares de la BM ne permettaient d'apercevoir que le dos du motard, une veste en cuir, des cheveux sombres dissimulés par le masque de renard qu'il portait. La voiture accéléra, prit le virage pour entrer sur l'autoroute, le chauffeur et son collègue fulminaient à l'intérieur du véhicule. Le plus costaud des deux, celui assis en tant que passager, fumait un cigare crachant des injures au fuyard « Je t'aurais le Renard ! » répéta le policier fou de rage. Mais alors que la course poursuite était en faveur des forces de l'état, la brume tomba soudainement dans le paysage, suivit d'une pluie puissante. Des grêlons aussi gros qu'une balle de ping-pong s'écrasèrent à toute vitesse sur le pare-brise. Le conducteur dû stopper pour éviter tout accident, ils restèrent impuissants, une nouvelle fois et de nouveau le Renard avait pris la fuite ayant emporté avec lui un sac d'environ dix milles dollars.

…

« Achetez notre journal ! A la une le Renard a encore frappé ! Une famille de noble à été dévalisée ! Achetez notre journal ! » Annoncèrent les vendeurs de journaux, la nuit le redoutable Renard avait encore frappé, certaines familles s'affolèrent de peur d'être aussi volées, d'autres clamaient la justice de leur nouveau héros, qui mettait fin à la corruption des plus grands.

_Cette nuit, alors que la famille Wayton n'occupait pas leur lieu d'habitation, le Renard, renommé le Justicier dans les régions les plus démunies, dévalisa leur maison, amassant avec lui des bijoux, des objets d'une valeur inestimable et très sentimentale pour cette famille qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. La police a en vain poursuivit le malfrat, mais des perturbations météorologique les empêchèrent de l'arrêter. Le temps serait il en faveur du Renard ? Les Wayton restent encore sous le choc, ainsi que toutes les familles nobles qui ont été attaqués par ce brigand. Que fait donc la justice ? Renard serait-il le héros, la justice incarnée ? Personne ne pourrait répondre à cette question, la ville oppose aujourd'hui deux points de vue, les pro-renard qui défendent sa cause, et les autres ne reconnaissant que Renard comme un criminel. _

Lelouch inspira fortement, le garçon qui était à ses côtés le questionna, il lui répondit agacé :

« Le journal se dit neutre, mais on comprend très vite qu'il est en faveur des nobles. C'est obligé puisque la plupart des rédacteurs sont d'origine bourgeoise. » se rappela-t-il.

« Tu crois sincèrement que ce qu'il fait est bien ? Il dévalise des innocents. » rétorqua son ami.

Le garçon sourit et embrassa sa joue « Tu es tellement naïf Suzaku que tu en deviens adorable. »

« Je suis sincère Lelouch, ce Renard ne fait rien de bon »

Le dit Lelouch soupira « Les médias te rendront bien stupide mon amour » pour prouver cela, il sortit son ordinateur portable et s'installa sur le lit, demandant à Suzaku de le rejoindre.

En quelques cliques, et en ne tapant que le mot Renard dans la barre de recherche, Lelouch trouva facilement de nombreux sites pro-renard ,il entra sur l'un qu'entre eux. Sur la page d'accueil, on pouvait y voir une photo du héros roulant sur sa moto en pleine nuit, en dessous de cette image étaient publiées des commentaires telles que _« Le Renard est notre héros, c'est notre Robin des bois des temps modernes, il vole aux riches pour redonner aux plus pauvres »_

Lisant ceci Suzaku haussa juste les épaules « Ça reste une rumeur », réponse qui agaça Lelouch.

« C'est là que tu te trompes, les autorités ont demandés aux orphelinats de la région de ne pas dévoiler les dons du Renard » affirma fièrement le noble.

« Bon soit mais il a fait du tord à cette pauvre famille Wayton, en leur volant des biens précieux qui devaient leur tenir à cœur »

« Cette pauvre famille Wayton » Ricana Lelouch « Suzaku Suzaku... Je connais le fils cadet des Wayton et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ont de l'argent à ne plus savoir quoi en faire »

« Oui mais tu dis ça, mais toi aussi tu fais partis d'une grande famille de nobles, si tu de faisais dérober tu ne penserais pas cela. »

Lelouch sourit son petit ami était vraiment adorable quand il essayait de trouver des arguments plus incrédibles les uns que les autres, il bascula au dessus du brun et caressa sa joue tendrement sentant la peau douce d'un bébé sous ses doigts « La seule richesse qui me tient à cœur, c'est toi... » lui murmura t-il contre ses lèvres après l'avoir embrasser amoureusement. Suzaku rougit, mais ne stoppa pas le baiser pour autant, le rendant plus sensuelle, jouant avec la langue de son amant qui poussait des petits gémissements. Le brun se sentit mal à l'aise, depuis peu Lelouch avait la mauvaise idée d'intensifier les choses, les simples baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient au début de leur relation devenaient des baisers très excitants, les mains de Lelouch passaient sous ses vêtements, donnant la chaire de poule à Suzaku. Quand celles ci se dirigèrent vers le bas de son ventre, il se releva aussitôt repoussant Lelouch les joues en feu ,le rythme instable de son cœur près à rompre.

« Je dois aller me préparer pour petit déjeuner, aujourd'hui je vois ta famille au complet » prétexta t-il en se relevant n'osant plus regarder son amant laissé à l'abandon sur le lit. Il saisit ses habits et s'en alla dans la salle de bain. Lelouch soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit, Suzaku n'arrivait pas à se détendre quand les choses devenaient plus intensives, et l'envie rongeait le corps de Lelouch à chaque fois qu'il prenait la fuite. Il était patient pourtant, mais même pour lui il était parfois difficiles de dire non à ses pulsions hormonales.

Suzaku revint peu de temps après dans la chambre de son petit ami toujours couché sur son lit. « Tu me fais la tête ?» demanda Suzaku en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Lelouch ne répondit pas et lui tourna le dos, le brun se sentit coupable, il était vrai qu'il ne faisait pas d'effort mais la simple idée de faire l'amour avec Lelouch l'embarrassait davantage. « C'est la troisième fois, en deux jours » railla enfin son petit ami faisant la moue. « Bientôt c'est promis » conclut Suzaku ne voulant pas s'engager sur ce sujet.

Après s'être aussi doucher, Lelouch retourna auprès de Suzaku, il prit sa main et caressa sa paume délicatement. « Ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop stressé ? » Demanda le noble, son petit ami lui sourit et posa sa tête contre son épaule

« Non je stresse plutôt à l'idée de devoir inventé une excuse à mon père pour rester ici et entrer dans ton lycée.

-Tu n'as qu'a dire que ta mission en tant que soldat est rallongé d'un an...

-Je ne sais pas si cela va tenir la route, tu sais au japon aussi on recherche des gens volontaire et je ne lui ai toujours pas parlé de toi...

-Moi non plus à vrai dire, mes parents te considèrent comme un ami d'antan qui vit dans la chambre d'amis

-Chambre d'amis que je n'ai jamais utilisée

-Tu préfères dormir seul dans le froid ?

-Non je suis très bien avec toi

-Même quand je vais trop loin ?

-Même quand tu vas trop loin...»

Lelouch sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se relever afin d'ouvrir ses volets, sa fenêtre donnait sur la rue, celle ci était propre et sentait la rose. Il inspira remplissant ses poumons d'air pur et referma la fenêtre. « Tu sais déjà quelle classe tu vas intégrer ?

-Non... ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dis hier soir ?

-J'étais fatigué...

-Mouais, enfin tu sais que dans l'académie Ashford les étudiants sont regroupés par classe selon leur revenus. Les plus démunis entrent dans la classe Rubis, ce cristal étant le plus banal on y trouve les étudiants les plus banal, enfin selon le règlement. Puis plus le cristal est important plus les étudiants sont importants dans l'enceint du bâtiment. Tu as le Rubis, Saphir, Émeraude, Tourmaline, Topaze et enfin l'Améthyste.

- Le Japon en crise et mon père simple députés je pense que je n'entrerai que dans la classe Rubis et encore...

-Idiot » Soupira Lelouch en enfilant sa veste de costume.

« Viens maintenant je vais te présenter à ma famille

-En tant qu'ami ou petit ami ? Taquina Suzaku.

-Je vais finir par te violer si tu continuer à me provoquer » protesta Lelouch en lui prenant la main « On verra le moment venu mon cœur » proposa t-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de descendre dans le grand salon.


	2. Chapter 2

Dis donc tout le monde aurait déjà deviné ce qu'il se passe lol! Hahalala je vais devoir améliorer les choses alors! Je voudrais pas vous faire devinez tout de suite! Bref j'ai hâte de voir si ce chapitre va vous plaire ^_^

**Celeste31: J'avoue j'ai changé le rôle du l'homme viril pour une fois mais bon :) C'est pas grave c'est aussi bien ^^ Sinon pour l'idée de l'académie et des classes. Bah oui c'était fait exprès qu'il soit dans cette classe aussi :P Noon pâs de viol x) Voici le premier chapitre ^^ **

**Tanusi : Je suis contente que tu es reviewer ma nouvelle fanfiction ^^ J'espère que ça va te plaire par la suite :) ~**

**kangle: Je suis contente que l'action que j'ai mis te plaise j'ai l'intention d'entre mettre plein. Tu sais qu'au début je voulais que Suzaku soit le renard mais en fait je trouvai pas comment amorcer la chose etc et pis ça colle pas trop dans son caractère ~ Je suis vraiment contente aussi que tu entre dans le cadre, parce que c'est ce que je redoutais le plus, j'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir bien développer. Après pour la romance c'est affaire de gôut mais bon il y a de tout de l'action et de l'amour. Mais bon je t'avoue qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'action dans ce chapitre, c'est le temps de mettre l'histoire en place. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Longeant les immenses couloirs de la demeure des Britannia, le jeune noble Lelouch, âgé tout juste de dix sept ans et fils cadet d'une famille importante dans sa région, intelligent gentleman accompagné d'un charme sans faille, avançait dans les couloirs d'une lenteur comparable à celle d'une tortue. Son petit-ami, Suzaku Kururugi, d'origine japonaise, était venu se former en tant que soldat, ayant quitté son pays et sur sa route avait recroisé son amour d'antan et avait décidé de rester à ses côtés. Le japonais prit la parole :

« Tu sais même si ce n'est pas la première fois que je rencontre tes parents, ils m'impressionnent toujours autant

-N'y fait pas attention, ils se donnent un air pédant dès qu'ils le peuvent.

-Oui mais bon...

-Reste toi même Suza... Petit récapitulatif avant d'entrer ? » demanda son amant la main posée sur la poignée en or de la double porte en bois de chêne haute de deux mètres cinquante qui menait au salon. Suzaku hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Lelouch essaya de ne pas soupirer, ça rentrait par une oreille et ça ressortait par l'autre pensa-t-il amusé de la naïveté de son petit ami. Défaut qu'il adorait chez lui, comme tout le reste et surtout son corps en ce moment. Suzaku avait revêtit un costume blanc assez moulant qui le mettait très en valeur. Il en eut des frissons quand ses idées se mêlèrent à ses hormones.

« Bien, Schneizel est l'un des plus vieux, c'est un mec très prétentieux, très hautain qui aime me rabaisser dès que l'occasion se présente, méfie toi de lui, ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'il est chef de plusieurs entreprises financières dans le pays et actionnaire dans une petite centaine. Tu devines qu'il est très riche, et son argent n'arrange pas son comportement. Ensuite il y a Cornelia, elle semble froide au premier abord, et la première impression est toujours la meilleure, elle est froide, c'est une fille à papa, elle étudie en ce moment les finances mais tu dois te douter qu'elle connaît les dérives de la spéculation. Mais elle sait se montrer douce, surtout avec sa petite sœur Euphemia, tu la trouveras vite dans la salle, elle a de longs cheveux roses et un air jovial collé au visage. Elle a seulement un an de moins que nous, elle entrera dans la classe la plus pure à la rentrée, et n'est pas vraiment terre à terre et s'imagine un monde d'égalité, si tu veux savoir elle a dû lire le livre de Tocqueville plus jeune pour penser cela. Et enfin il y a ma petite sœur, tu comptes autant qu'elle, elle est malade depuis sa plus jeune enfance, ne sait pas marcher, je te prie de ne pas faire de remarques sur ses jambes bleutées par la maladie. Elle est aussi aveugle de naissance, mais ne t'en fais pas, ses paupières sont fermés tu pourras la regarder sans dégoût, bizarrement elle veut devenir vétérinaire, une idée que mes parents trouvent enfantine, puisque tous leurs enfants travaillent dans des métiers d'argent, de corruption et d'escroquerie. Bref tu as compris le principal ? »

Suzaku se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un peu sceptique, certains termes ne lui étaient pas familiers, de plus que ce n'était pas sa langue maternelle. Il haussa les épaules. Cette fois-ci Lelouch soupira fortement et glissa sa main dans sa nuque avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Sois mignon et tais toi, ce sera aussi simple

-Mais tu ne t'es pas présenté toi. » rappela le soldat en souriant bêtement. Preuve qu'il l'écoutait au moins.

« Lelouch Britannia, 17ans, élève en classe Améthyste, ne sait pas quoi faire de sa vie et fou amoureux d'un certain Kururugi Suzaku. » s'amusa à expliquer le brun avant de pousser la porte. « Et surtout sois mignon. » murmura Lelouch en entrant dans le salon, portant désormais un visage plus froid.

La salle à manger était immense, que ce soit en largeur ou en hauteur, sur des mètres de longs s'étendait des portraits de personnes totalement inconnues à Suzaku, des tapis rouges sans aucune traces sur les sols immaculés. Un lustre énorme de trois mètres sur quatre, brillant de milles feux au-dessus de leurs têtes, des fenêtres qui auraient plus leur place dans une maison de géant. Et pour combler le vide de la salle une immense table en bois, où chacun savait où il devait être. Des dizaines de plats étaient posés dessus ; de la dinde rôtie au four accompagnée de petits pois sauvages, de la carpe grillée avec du riz de Chine, un jambonneau de cochon à la broche avec des pommes au four. Et bien sûr en grande quantité, ainsi que des entrées chaudes ou froides selon les goûts de chacun. Suzaku déglutit lentement, non pas qu'il n'avait pas faim mais cette opulence le mis mal à l'aise, lui qui parfois ne mangeait qu'un bol de nouilles le soir. Il observa le paysage dehors et au loin il voyait les champs et ces pauvres enfants qui n'avait pas le dixième de ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Lelouch dû lui donner un léger coup dans l'épaule pour le faire avancer.

Arrivés à table, ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, Suzaku resta droit comme un piquet n'osant plus faire le moindre geste. Le silence était palpable en attendant les parents, ce fut Schneizel l'ainé qui débuta la conversation « Dis moi Lelouch, tu comptes l'héberger longtemps ton ami ?» demanda le blond en appuyant bien sur le terme ami. Il devait se douter de quelque chose en déduit le brun Lelouch prit un air aussi fier que son frère et répondit avec arrogance

« Oui et qu'à cela ne tienne, il compte intégrer l'académie Ashford

-Aura t-il au moins les moyens d'entrer dans la classe Rubis, cette classe impure où grouille les parasites de l'école. Oh, ils me dégoûtent rien qu'en y repensant. Leur tenue rouge qui me brûlait les yeux, cette couleur ne va bien qu'a la petite société.

-Schneizel je t'en prie, j'ai une amie très sincère en classe Rubis.

-Elle profite de ton argent. » Conclut Schneizel en levant sa main vers le ciel pour désigner le lustre d'une très grande valeur. Suzaku intrigué leva les yeux vers l'objet et les ferma un peu la lumière des ampoules bien trop forte.

« Cela t'intéresse Japonais ?

-Il se nomme Suzaku » défendit Lelouch en prenant un bout pain dans la niche à pain.

« Il semble pourtant admiratif devant cette richesse, un peu comme le Renard, bizarrement il est apparu peu de temps avant ton arrivée

-Schneizel, si tu crois sincèrement que les gens te regardent pour ta richesse, tes chiffres dans tes entreprises doivent être bien faussées.

-Moi au moins j'ai réussis ma vie, Lelouch.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne réussirais pas la mienne, railla t-il

-Ramener un ami à la maison c'est le commencement de la fin.

-Tu verras qui de nous sera fini » jura Lelouch dans sa barbe alors que leur parents arrivèrent.

Ils firent signe à leurs enfants de commencer les festivités et chacun fut servit par un serveur personnel. Suzaku hésita longuement devant les plats et choisit finalement la carpe grillé au riz, cela était plus proche de ces coutumes que du porc ou du poulet. Choses qu'il n'avait pas aimé en arrivant en Amérique. Le repas fut silencieux, le regard froid de Lelouch croisa souvent celui de son frère, il se doutait bien qu'il savait des choses à son sujet mais il devait lui tirer les vers du nez. Quand les plats furent finis, les desserts arrivèrent par douzaine sur la table. Suzaku crut tomber dans les pommes en regardant tous les plats sucrées. Des tartes citronnées, à la fraise, à la pomme, aux fruits. Des œufs en neige, des macarons, des glaces etc. Mais n'ayant pas coutume de manger des desserts Suzaku refusa toute offre.

« On ne mange pas de tel délice au Japon, demanda Euphemia en léchant sa cuillère de crème chantilly

-Non il n'y a pas dessert au Japon » répondit simplement Suzaku, ce qui surpris beaucoup de monde à table. Suzaku grinça des dents, avait il dit une bêtise, il sentait le regard curieux et intrigué sur lui. Mais heureusement Lelouch se leva pour les faire sortir de table avant la fin. Dans le couloir Suzaku souffla

« Ton frère ne me dis rien qui vaille.

-Surtout reste distant avec lui, il se pourrait qu'il essaye de t'avoir » conseilla Lelouch en embrassa sa joue « Dis moi c'est vrai que tu n'a jamais mangé de desserts ?

-Oui...

-Alors viens dans ma chambre je vais te faire goûter. »

Lelouch l'amena dans sa chambre, et sortit une tablette de chocolat de son bureau

« Tu en a déjà mangé ? » demanda-t-il en déchirant l'aluminium qui recouvrait le délice cacaoté.

Il cassa un morceau et le porta à ses lèvres, le regard intrigué de Suzaku l'excita aussitôt. Il lécha sensuellement le chocolat,le faisant fondre sur ses doigts les suça goulûment.

« Tu en a envie non ? » provoqua-t-il en laissant une trace de chocolat sur la joue de son petit-ami, qui ne sembla pas vraiment réagir.

Lelouch accéléra les choses et vint l'embrasser passionnément les faisant tomber sur le lit. Il gémit fort contre ses lèvres, le goût du cacao parcourut les papilles de Suzaku qui trouva le goût fort délicieux. Le noble continua ce qu'il venait d'entreprendre plus vivement, il passa une main sous la chemise de Suzaku sentant pour la première fois distinctement les muscles de son amant.

« Que tu es musclé mon petit Suzaku, c'est très...excitant » lui dit il en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Le soldat ne resta pas indifférent et commença à gémir doucement, frémissant et frissonnant au contact des douces mains de son amoureux. Amoureux qui remonta ses mains pour venir pincer ses tétons légèrement durcis. Suzaku laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

Les gestes devenaient plus sensuels, les baisers plus tendres, les petits gémissements emplirent la pièce, Suzaku était torse nu tandis que Lelouch glissait sa langue de long de son nombril. Quand tout à coup, on toqua à la porte, prit en flagrant délit, Lelouch paniqua un peu et fit tomber Suzaku à côté du lit pour ouvrir la porte. C'était sa sœur Euphemia qui lui apportait un colis au nom de Kururugi Suzaku, elle rit en lui indiquant ses cheveux en bataille et le chocolat au coin de ses lèvres. Lelouch ne répondit pas gêné et rejoint Suzaku couché à côté du lit après avoir fermé la porte.

« Ce doit être ton uniforme

-S'il est rouge c'est que je suis dans la classe Rubis.

-Exact, mais j'espère que tu seras au moins Saphir.

-Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas les Rubis ? Comme ton frère ?

-Oh non ! Je n'ai rien contre eux, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu sois discriminé au sein de l'académie.

-De toute façon je saurai toujours m'en sortir.

-Ou je ferais une demande pour te réorienter en classe Saphir.

-Je ne veux pas que tu uses de tes privilèges. »

Lelouch fut attendrit en entendant les propos de Suzaku et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement, il ouvrit le paquet avec lui et la joie fut immense quand il vu que l'uniforme était de couleur verte. La classe Émeraude était encore bien vue dans l'école, et les membres pouvaient entrer dans le comité des élèves contrairement aux élèves Saphir et Rubis. Car Lelouch avait déjà tout prévu et il n'allait pas lâcher Suzaku d'une semelle.

« Tu es content ? » demanda le noble en souriant à pleine dent.

« Oui...très ça ira bien avec mes yeux

-Tu as raison, tu as des yeux magnifique » lui déclara t-il en posant un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

Les deux amants étaient maintenant allongés sur le lit, les jambes entremêlées une dans l'autre. Le japonais pivota sa tête contre le torse de l'américain en passant une main sur sa jambe, ce qui le fit frissonner.

« Lelouch vous mangez toujours en grandes pompes ?

-Oui toujours.

-Et toi le grand homme généreux que tu es n'a jamais pensé à redonner cette nourriture à des familles plus démunies ?

-C'est une idée Suzaku, tu sais que tu es intelligent » affirma Lelouch en caressant sa joue.

« J'appelle Rivalz pour déposer les sacs de nourritures, et toi et moi nous allons les préparer en bas » ajouta Lelouch en les redressant tout deux.

Après avoir emballé les restes de repas dans des boites hermétiques, les deux tourtereaux attendirent la venue de Rivalz sous le porche de la grande maison des Britannia. Celui ci arriva enfin sur sa moto, à toute vitesse dérapant avec fierté devant eux, il ne fit guère attention à Suzaku et repartit aussitôt les paquets sous le bras.

« Vous êtes tous aussi indifférent dans votre pays ? demanda Suzaku en soupirant déçu du comportement de son ami.

-Non juste un peu méfiants, tu comprendras bien vite

-Saches que moi je n'ai pas envie de jouer un rôle dans ton école d'élite, railla le Japonais.

Lelouch le considéra un instant, il était vrai qu'il n'était pas naturel au lycée. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, voyant que cette façon de vivre ne plaisait pas à Suzaku.

-Tu sais je pourrais t'emmener dans un endroit où les gens sont naturels, très naturels.

-Un club nudiste ? s'inquiéta le japonais

-Ça se pourrait mais je pensais à quelque chose de moins extravagant. » conclut Lelouch sans laisser le temps à son ami de deviner, il enfilèrent des vestes et se rendirent au centre ville.

Là, Lelouch emmena Suzaku dans un magasin, aux apparences cosy et chic. Ici, la veste la moins chère s'élevait à près de 650 dollars. Le soldat haussa les sourcils.

« Tu appelles ça un endroit au naturel » fit-il remarquer en regardant les étiquettes affichant des prix affolants.

« Suis moi » soupira son petit ami, en le guidant dans l'arrière-boutique.

Là un long couloir les amenèrent dans une salle aux couleurs vertes et violettes. Des personnes y étaient déjà installés buvant du thé ou du café en passant par d'autres boissons chaudes ou froides.

« Oh salut Lamperouge qu'est ce qui t'amène, ça fait déjà un bail que tu n'étais pas venu

-Je viens vous présenter mon petit ami

-Alors tu as enfin choisi ta voie, blagua l'un d'entre eux.

-Oui et c'est même l'homme de ma vie » confirma Lelouch en ramenant Suzaku près d'eux.

« Voici Suzaku Kururugi, il vient du Japon»

Après une après midi au naturel comme disait le noble, le japonais trouva bien étrange que celui-ci change de nom, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il se cachait ainsi, il devait avoir peur de son image et celle de sa famille. Il préféra sortir courir un peu pour se vider l'esprit, laissant Lelouch seul dans sa chambre. Le jeune noble était en train de préparer ses affaires quand soudain un bruit sourd retentit dans le salon, Lelouch ne s'alerta pas plus que ça quand il entendit une des ses sœurs crier, il se rendit directement dans le lieu découvrant avec surprise le grand justicier du moment le Renard (Et là je vous ai tous eu ! XD). Il resta sans voix quand son regard caché derrière son masque de renard croisa le sien, il trembla un peu apeuré qu'il se passe quoique ce soit, mais garda son sang froid. L'homme masqué fonça sur lui, l'emportant dans une pièce plus loin, au calme malgré les cris d'alerte de la famille derrière la porte fermée soigneusement, le criminel lui déclara :

« Je t'ai repéré depuis longtemps, j'ai décidé que tu serais mon successeur, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra je serai sur le point de mourir et à ce moment tu prendras ma place. Ainsi le Renard ne mourra jamais, du moins c'est à toi d'en décider » ricana-t-il un peu avant de disparaître derrière les rideaux de la chambre.

Lelouch se releva aussitôt mais il ne put apercevoir que l'ombre du malfrat au loin, démarrant sa moto pour rejoindre l'autoroute. Il ouvrit la porte se faisant enlacer par les autres inquiets.

« Ca va tu n'as rien ?

-Non non..

-Il ne t'as rien fait ?

-Non il...

Il réfléchit un instant il ne pouvait pas leur avouer la vérité.

-Il m'a menacé de mort et m'a volé ma montre fétiche, mentit-il alors que sa montre s'était cassé la veille.

-Ouf...Ce type mériterait de mourir s'il t'avait fait du mal Lelouch ! »

Lelouch hocha la tête, puis prétexta un mal de tête affreux pour se retirer. En marchant le long des couloirs, son visage affichait désormais un sourire vainqueur. « À bientôt Renard. »


End file.
